Hide and Seek
by SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: Written for the Dragon Age Reddit Weekly Writing Prompt: "You found me after all this time." and "Of course, I never stopped looking." Gwyneth is being pursued by someone who was trained by the two best rogues in the kingdom.


Gwyneth ran through the halls of the palace, bare feet making no sounds on the thick carpets covering the floor. She darted behind a pillar, trying to keep her breathing as quiet as possible while she caught her breath. Peeking around the stone column, Gwyn scanned the hall she'd just dashed down. No sign of her pursuers.

She tiptoed over to the children's sitting room, and whipped herself around the doorframe and in. Stretching as tall as she could, Gwyn shoved her slippers on the top shelf of the closest bookshelf. The leather soles made too much noise, even on carpets, so she'd removed them earlier but hadn't had an opportunity to ditch them. Just dropping them anywhere would leave a trail she couldn't afford. Peering out the door and scanning the hall again, she inched her way out.

There was a giggle behind her, and a tug on her sleeve. Gwyn bit back a shriek of surprise, then turned and curtsied to Moira. In a serious tone, she said, "You found me after all this time. Well done, Highness."

"Of course, I never stopped looking!" The princess was triumphant, almost dancing in place with excitement. "My brothers got bored, but I knew I could find you. Uncle Nate and Uncle Zev are going to be so proud!"

"They are, and I am as well." Gwyn knelt and hugged the little girl, who threw her arms around her neck.

Pulling away, Moira's face fell, "Do you really have to leave, Gwynnie?"

_Oh dear. _Anxious amber eyes scanned Gwyn's face, and she could see Moira was fighting back tears. Ever since Elissa had died, anyone leaving for whatever reason upset the girl. How did you explain that finding a cure for Alistair was a top priority? The child and her siblings shouldn't lose another parent. She led Moira back to the sitting room and sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to her. Climbing up, the little girl cuddled up to Gwyn and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Petting the girl's hair, Gwyn answered her question, "I do, Moira. I would much rather stay with you, your brothers, and your sister, but I have to go."

"Why?"

"What did your Papa tell you?"

Small shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Just that it was important."

"Hmm." Alistair was trying to protect his daughter from the darker things in life, Gwyn could appreciate that. For this, however, the truth, with a bit of gloss in deference to Moira's age, was needed. "Well, you know your Papa and I were Grey Wardens, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you know Grey Wardens can feel and kill darkspawn."

"Uh-huh."

"When someone becomes a Grey Warden, they do something very special that gives them those powers. But having them too long makes the person sick, very sick. They have to leave and go somewhere else, all alone, so they don't accidentally get other people sick, and it's very sad." Moira's eyes grew wide. Gwyn moved on quickly, "I got better on my own, so I won't get sick and I won't have to leave and stay away."

"But Papa can still get sick, right? You're looking for medicine for him? Why can't Papa just do what you did?" Moira was too sharp by half.

Gwyn felt her face go a bit red. She wasn't going to explain that Alistair getting pregnant wasn't an option. "We don't know why I got better, so I have to go looking for medicine for him. Believe me, Moira, if I didn't have to leave, I wouldn't."

"Will you write to me?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to get letters to you, but I promise I will do what I can to let Uncle Zev know that I'm okay. Uncle Nate, Miss Velanna, Miss Sigrun, and Ser Oghren are coming with me. You know Uncle Nate will keep me safe."

Moira scoffed, "You'll keep Uncle Nate safe. Not the other way around."

"You think so?"

"Know so." Serious expression settling on her face, "Promise you'll come back, okay?"

Gwyn held up her hand, pinky sticking out. Moira stuck out hers and they looped them together. "I promise, Moira. I'll do everything I can to come back, and to help your Papa get better."

"You better."


End file.
